<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danse Macabre by zoyalinayay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571078">Danse Macabre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyalinayay/pseuds/zoyalinayay'>zoyalinayay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grishaverse - Fandom, aleksander morozov - Fandom, aleksander morozova - Fandom, darkling - Fandom, darkolai - Fandom, nikolai lanstov - Fandom, the darkling - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vampires, darkolai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyalinayay/pseuds/zoyalinayay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksander Morozov is now the head of the Morozov clan and he is tired of having his family and his species hunted down by the Lantsov dinasty. It's time for vampires to rule Ravka. But for Aleksander to take his place as king outside of the dark and the shadows he will need to destroy his enemies first and he starts by hunting the missing young prince Nikolai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>darkolai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The missing prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ira+the+sleepless+saint">Ira the sleepless saint</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikolai rested his head on Aleksander’s chest, already asleep. His hair was sticking to his forehead and neck from his sweat. Unfortunately, the smell of sweat wasn’t stronger than the smell of Nikolai’s blood. Aleksander sighed, trying his best to breathe. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way.</p><p>*</p><p>Aleksander was supposed to find Sturmhond, a young captain who until very recently Aleksander thought was just a common thief. Reliable sources had given the Morozovs the information that Sturmhond was just a mask that the young missing Lantsov prince wore to hide himself in a life of crime. It was a surprise, however Aleksander thought that if he was a Lantsov he would also run away and create a new identity for himself.</p><p>The Lantsov family, rulers of Ravka. Tyrants. Murderers. Corrupt pigs. But the young prince was said to be a bastard. No wonder he would run and want nothing to do with that forsaken family. Blood aside, he was still a Lantsov on paper and killing him would make a statement. His mother, Baghra called him a fool when he mentioned his plan to hunt Nikolai. She said it would only lead to more death and misery on their side.</p><p>Nonetheless, Aleksander had left Ravka in search of Sturmhond. It was said he stopped by Ketterdam often, so that was a good place to start. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into.</p><p>Ketterdam had a certain reputation of being the center of all pleasures a man could have, and Aleksander came to the realization that from century to century, the city didn’t seem to want to change that. He arrived in the morning and the city was alive and loud. There were dancers and actors performing in the streets, jugglers standing in high places and of course, thieves in every corner.</p><p>In the information provided to Aleksander, it was said that Sturmhond would often stay in a small lounge called The Slat in Barrel. It wasn’t much and it definitely wasn’t Aleksander’s style. He preferred to stay at a better hotel in a more luxurious part in town. He slept all day and decided to go investigate more details on the prince during the night.</p><p>The nights in Ketterdam always felt restless, no wonder everyone was so drawn to that place. Centuries ago, when Aleksander was just a teenager, he had visited Ketterdam for the first time and was quickly charmed by it. But there was a war to be fought back in Ravka, where he belonged.</p><p>He could understand that perhaps, prince Nikolai had something like that going on. He probably didn’t want any of his responsibilities as a royal member. But to come and live like a commoner, so far from home, far from his family’s jewels and comfort? To live among criminals and whores and never be safe, – as safe as used to be inside the palace’s walls – it seemed uncanny. Why would he do that?</p><p>Aleksander could assume Nikolai was just young and reckless, leaned for adventure, danger and stupidity. He heard some stories about Sturmhond. It was said that he was arrogant and smug but perhaps that’s what made him a successful con man.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until his second week on Ketterdam that Aleksander had progress. Sturmhond’s ship was on the harbor and Aleksander knew where he stayed. It seemed so easy to just find him and take him. And yet, Aleksander found himself in an awkward situation when he found Nikolai’s room at The Slat.</p><p>He expected a charming prince with golden hair and a handsome face in which he would recognize the Lantsov’s traits. But there was no doubt this wasn’t a Lantsov. He had red hair, a crooked nose and a swollen lip from a fight unfit of a prince. If this was Sturmhond then Aleksander could see why he had escaped the palace for this place. He probably didn’t feel home with the royals. But that was his problem.</p><p>Aleksander closed the door behind him, silently and walked slowly towards the bed. There was barely any light in the room, except for the candle still burning by Nikolai’s bed side. The room was filled with the burnt wax’s smell, something Aleksander appreciated.</p><p>He stood by Sturmhond’s bed side, watched him breathe softly with his back exposed. It happened quickly. Sturmhond’s arm came out of under the pillow revealing a dagger. In another moment, Aleksander would have easily stopped the movement. However, this caught him by surprise, and he lost his balance, giving Sturmhond the opportunity of kicking his stomach and launch him on top of the bed.</p><p>Now the dagger was against his neck and Sturmhond was pretty much on top of him. The night was cold, as every night in Ketterdam. And yet, Nikolai, or Sturmhond for that matter, didn’t had clothes on.</p><p>“Well, hello, stranger.” His voice was relaxed for someone that completely naked before an assassin.</p><p>Aleksander swallowed the knot he felt in his throat, making his skin hit the blade.</p><p>“Your Highness.” He saluted.</p><p>Sturmhond winced and smiled right after. “Is that a line? I must admit, I’ve had worst attempts of courtship.”</p><p>“My apologies for the miscommunication but I’m not flirting with you.”</p><p>That amused him. “You’re not? Is this a life-threatening thing then?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“Oh well,” Sturmhond sighed, pressing his knee against Aleksander’s wrist. “I suppose I’ll have to kill you and go back to my uninteresting sleep schedule.”</p><p>“You can try.” Aleksander spoke unafraid, almost savoring his words.</p><p>“What do you want, Mr…?”</p><p>“Morozov.” He pronounced, watching the shift in the prince’s shoulders. “Aleksander Morozov.”</p><p>Nikolai blinked. His eyes were a muddy mixture of brown and green, like the colors of an old naturalist palette. Suddenly he thought of whole paintings he had hanged in the Morozov. Manor. His eyes almost drove Aleksander back home, to the woods he lived on, however he was still very much stuck under Nikolai and his dagger.</p><p>“I had heard whispers of your family’s beauty. Yours in question.” Nikolai said, and if Aleksander was standing, he would have lost his balance again at the soft sound of Nikolai’s words. “The peasants said women had died just by looking in your eyes. But I must confess, I expected better manners.”</p><p>Aleksander was lost looking at Nikolai’s lips. He had this cut in his bottom lip that was driving Aleksander mad just by looking at it. He could feel his mouth fill with thirst and if there wasn’t a dagger to his neck, he would risk it. He would lick Nikolai just for the taste of it. Perhaps what stopped Aleksander was that he knew it wasn’t the dagger that was really stopping him. It was the fact that if he had a taste of Nikolai, he would end up eating him instead of following his plan.</p><p>“You’re old enough to knock on the door. We could have been perfectly civil here, Mr. Morozov.”</p><p>“<em>Truly</em>? Was there a chance where this wouldn’t end up with a dagger to my throat?”</p><p>“There was.” Nikolai nodded. “Tell me. What do you want? My head? My blood? My money? All of it? Don’t be shy. If you came out of your hole made all your way here, you must have big plans for me.”</p><p>There was a spark in his eyes and something twisted in his smirk. As if the thought of danger sparked a flame in his spirit. The kid was unhinged. Perhaps he hadn’t run away. Perhaps the king just didn’t want to deal with this rebel child. Especially if it wasn’t his.</p><p>“Does violence excite you that much, my prince?”</p><p>“I’m not your prince, Morozov. You don’t accept the Lantsovs as monarchs.”</p><p>“Rumors say you are not a Lantsov.”</p><p>“Ah!” Nikolai smiled. “So, you’re here to make a deal with me? Perhaps ask me if I want to sell my parents out?”</p><p>“Right now I would settle with having you off me.”</p><p>Nikolai raised his eyebrows. “I don’t hear that often.”</p><p>“Could you…?”</p><p>“Are you going to bite me?”</p><p>“No, don’t be silly.”</p><p><em>Silly</em>, Nikolai chuckled before taking the dagger away from his skin. “That’s a shame.”</p><p>Aleksander lifted his back off the bed, sitting up to watch Nikolai put on some clothes. As the layers hide his previously exposed body, Aleksander came to understand his failures. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.</p><p>“What do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>Aleksander looked up and faced the tall young man. He was buckling his belt. A gun and a sword were around his waist now. <em>Complications</em>, Aleksander realized.</p><p>“I came here to kill you.”</p><p>“How come I am not dead then?”</p><p>“I was distracted.”</p><p>“If you are that bad at doing the job why not send someone else?”</p><p>“I do my own dirty work.”</p><p>Nikolai nodded with his arms crossed. “I can respect that. So what do you want to do now?”</p><p>“I would like to ask you to come back with Ravka with me. I’ll kill you quickly once we arrive at the country and drop your dead body in palace’s doors, so everyone can mourn you.”</p><p>“Thoughtful.” Nikolai raised his chin. “I hope you’ll wear black for me too.”</p><p>Aleksander blinked. He always wore black. For himself. For his whole clan. They were already dead; they might as well celebrate it.</p><p>“Sure, that seems fair.”</p><p>“Do you want to know what I want?”</p><p><em>No.</em> “I’d love to hear it.”</p><p>“Sword fight.” Nikolai straighten his posture like he was given a military order. “You see, I love to flirt with death; keep her interested in me enough to make my days interesting. But I am not seduced by her. Not yet. And I sure as hell am not letting you kill me without a fight. It would be a disgrace, don’t you think?”</p><p>So many words just to show his arrogance. If he truly wasn’t a Lantsov he probably had learned enough to enrage Aleksander. But since he had no choice, he might as well play his part in this little theater.</p><p>“I agree, your Highness.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A knife in the back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aleksander adjusted his white mask. He took a deep breath to make sure he would calm down and not smash the object. This really was not supposed to go down like this. This was absurd.</p><p>He walked in a heated pace, trying to keep his composure. It wasn’t raining but it seemed a storm was approaching. <em>Good</em>, Aleksander told himself, <em>the thunder will cover the prince’s screams when he dies</em>. And he would die that night. He had to, so Aleksander was able to move on. It would be inconvinient to travel with a dead body, but Nikolai couldn’t be kept alive. It brought enough shame to Aleksander that he hadn’t been able to kill him the night before because he got distracted. He underestimated the pirate prince. But not anymore.</p><p>Nikolai Lantsov would die by his hands that night and return home, where he would be received by the king and queen as a warning. <em>I’m coming for you</em> <em>all</em>.</p><p>But before all that could happen, he had a party to attend. A request by Nikolai.</p><p>“<em>I ask that you meet me tomorrow night. I have a… business meeting to attend. I can not miss it for the life of me. Here,</em>” Nikolai gave him a piece of paper. “<em>You’ll be able to enter with this</em>. <em>We can decide what to do then</em>.”</p><p>«<em>Decide what to do</em>». There was no decision to be made at all.</p><p>*</p><p>The dance hall was full. It took him a while but at last, Aleksander spotted Nikolai in the crowd. No wonder he couldn’t find him earlier, his hair was different. He was blond now. And the black mask on his face didn’t make things easier, but that jaw line didn’t fool anyone. And as he got closer Aleksander recognized his scent too.</p><p>Aleksander had a blade in his sleeve. He could put it against Nikolai’s kidneys, make him walk outside and gut him as soon as they were out of sight. Instead, Nikolai grabbed his wrist as soon Aleksander stood behind him. He pulled Aleksander against his body and swirled him around, with his arm around his waist. Before Aleksander could think, he was dancing with Nikolai.</p><p>“I was beginning to think you were not coming.”</p><p>Aleksander looked up at the prince. His grin made Aleksander slow, almost clumsy. Luckily for them, he danced the waltz as good as he walked.</p><p>“Would not miss it for the world.”</p><p>“A true gentleman.” Nikolai spoke, looking him in the eye.</p><p>Now that they could see each other outside of a dark room, they were caught up in the moment. Aleksander’s gray eyes matched his white mask. They were bright and yet there was something dry in them. Everything in Aleksander seemed dry and dead but beautiful, like your favorite painting. Something that makes you not want to look away, ever, but will never come to life to swallow you in. His movements were meticulous and matched Nikolai’s rhythm.</p><p>“After this dance, I suggest we go to the rooftop. To talk.”</p><p><em>To talk</em>, <em>he says.</em> <em>To die</em>, <em>graceful boy</em>.</p><p>“Rooftop?”</p><p>“We will not be bothered there.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“I thought so too.”</p><p>The orchestra finished the song and Nikolai bowed, pulling Aleksander’s hand. He pressed a kiss on the back of his hand and looked him the eye. Nikolai’s eyes were a filthy combination of green and brown with confidence and ambition. Some could say, lust was there too, but that wasn’t something to think about, not at that point.</p><p>Nikolai held his hand and took him away from the mob and the ball. The music was heard all through the building, and even when they reached the rooftop, there was a soft sound in the distance.</p><p>“Do you still wish to kill me?”</p><p>“It’s not personal.”</p><p>Nikolai winced. He had his hands behind his back and gazed at the stars, as if that was all that it mattered. “I don’t believe that.”</p><p>“It’s not a cold murder out of hate.”</p><p>“You could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>“I will kill you. As I will kill your whole family.”</p><p>“So, it’s for power?”</p><p>Aleksander looked up at the prince. The golden color of his hair matched him better.</p><p>“It’s justice.”</p><p>“Blood shed never brings justice.” Nikolai smiled, almost comforted by the topic. “That’s just a lie we tell ourselves. It’s just something we make up in our minds to feel empowered by our rage. When the did is done and the blood is in your hands, will it be over? Will the world be a better place?”</p><p>Nikolai glanced at him. He looked at Aleksander as if they had met before. As if they were two friends reuniting after years of being apart. It made Aleksander feel uneasy.</p><p>“No,” Nikolai answered softly. “It will never be over. The blood never ceases. It will stain you forever and it will stain everything you touch. How will that make the world a better place?”</p><p><em>Poetic. Death does that to people</em>, Aleksander thought. And he was so close to Death.</p><p>“The blood is welcomed, prince.”</p><p>Nikolai chuckled. “Of course. I forgot.”</p><p>Nikolai took in the chilly air in a deep breath and took his sword off its sheath. “Shall we proceed then?”</p><p>“Sure,” Aleksander sniffed. “But what about your friend over there?”</p><p>Nikolai blinked. <em>The smell</em>, he realized. And then his sword took a swing at Aleksander, but the attack was stopped by Aleksander own blade. On the other hand, he had a knife which he tried to use to cut Nikolai’s throat while he was still close. Nikolai was quicker. He leaned back but this made it easy for Aleksander to put his feet near Nikolai’s ankle and cause him to fall.</p><p>Nikolai used his sword to defend himself in a moment of panic, but what really stopped Aleksander was the knife in the back that struck him. He looked back and saw another knife coming in his direction but catched it in a blink. He looked at the knife he had catched and wondered if it hadn’t touch him why did he feel something wrong until he noticed the sword in his stomach. Aleksander fell into his knees.</p><p>The shadow throwing knives became a young girl dressed in dark colors that stepped closer and received a pack of kruge from Nikolai’s bloody hands.</p><p>“Nice working with you, Wraith.”</p><p>The girl lifted her gaze from Aleksander to Nikolai. “Like wise. I’ll be on my way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earlier that day.</strong>
</p><p>As soon as they heard the cane echoing the dark humid alley, Genya leaned in and to look at Nikolai.</p><p>“This is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Anything worth doing starts as a bad idea.”</p><p>“Well, it started as a bad idea and it still is one. So, unless there’s something you’re not telling me, there hasn’t been any improvements on the idea.”</p><p>“You have no faith in me, love.” Nikolai raised her chin with his knuckles.</p><p>They turned around and looked at the duo standing there.</p><p>“Mr. Brekker.” Nikolai gave a nod.</p><p>“I could’ve sworn you used to have red hair.” The tall dark-skinned man said.</p><p>“Change of looks.” Nikolai shrugged off the topic. The Sturmhond look was better to travel but that night required a personal touch.</p><p>“Your Highness.” Kaz called apathic. “What do I owe the honor?”</p><p>Nikolai sighed and put a smile on his lips. This would be a long night to get through. “I’d like to make a deal.”</p><p>“What do you have to offer?”</p><p>“Is that really your first question?” Genya interviewed. “Shouldn’t you ask what we want first?”</p><p>“You only get what you want if what you offer satisfies.”</p><p>“Practical man.” Nikolai agreed.</p><p>“I want to know what we’re getting ourselves into.” The sharpshooter spoke, making Kaz roll his eyes.</p><p>Nikolai raised his chin. “I want you to help me hunt a vampire.”</p><p>The men looked at each other. Their expressions were difficult to read. But then again, they always acted like that ever since Nikolai had met them both some while ago, when he first set foot in Ketterdam.</p><p>“I’m willing to pay good money.”</p><p>“That’s not even in question.” Kaz rolled his shoulders in a weary look.</p><p>“Then what is?”</p><p> “How many men do we need? Ammunition? Where can we find it?”</p><p>Nikolai turned his eyes to Genya briefly. She clearly was badly impressed with the way Kerch people conducted business. They would sell their souls if they thought the money was worth it. Nikolai grinned and glanced back at Kaz Brekker.</p><p>“No man at all.” He pointed up. “We need <em>her</em>.”</p><p>“She’s not for sale.”</p><p>“She’s an assassin. Her work is for sale, is it not?”</p><p>“It depends.” Kaz pulled his gloves up. “My Wraith will not risk her life over one vampire. Not when we can make money anywhere else.”</p><p>He spoke of money, but Nikolai could tell the difference between sentences. <em>My Wraith</em>, he called. Romance. <em>This might make things harder to negotiate</em>.</p><p>“She will not be killed. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“Do I look worried?”</p><p>Nikolai bite his teeth. “The man I want to capture will meet me tonight at a Ball. I will take him to the roof. All I need is for her to be up there to make sure everything goes smoothly.”</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>When Aleksander woke up, he could smell the salt of the sea. Nikolai was by his side, his hair still golden as he watched Aleksander closely. They were in a ship.</p><p>Nikolai touched Aleksander’s scalp and lifted his head, gently. He was holding a cup close to Aleksander’s face. “Wake up, it’s time for breakfast.”</p><p>Aleksander tried to focus on their surroundings before Nikolai tried to shove the cup into Aleksander’s mouth.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s blood.”</p><p>Aleksander looked up to him. He was dizzy and very thirsty, but suspicion took over.</p><p>“I need you to survive this trip and you are still recovering from your wounds.”</p><p>“You mean the ones you gave me?”</p><p>“Are we really discussing who’s fault it was that you got stabbed?”</p><p>“<em>You stabbed me</em>. There is nothing to discuss.”</p><p>“You’re very confused, just drink.”</p><p>Aleksander held Nikolai’s wrist. “Whose blood is this?”</p><p>Nikolai raised an eyebrow. “Does it really matter?”</p><p>It didn’t. Aleksander lifted his head with Nikolai’s help and drank everything in that small cup. He needed a lot more and by the way Nikolai looked at him he probably was aware of it.</p><p>“I’m giving you enough for you to live.”</p><p>“Why do you want me alive?”</p><p>“Why would I want you dead?” Nikolai tilted his head.</p><p>“Because I am trying to kill you.”</p><p>“You have not been trying hard enough.” Nikolai put down the cup on the bed side’s table. That’s when Aleksander noticed his head was laid on Nikolai’s lap.</p><p>“I could kill you now. Feed myself properly.”</p><p>“Do you really want to try? I think there’s only so much failure a person can take without becoming embarrassing.”</p><p>Aleksander wanted to rip his throat off. Not because he was a Lantsov and an enemy. Just because it would make him stop talking.</p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p>Nikolai breathed in the question. He leaned back, looking at the ceiling with his hands on the mattress. As if there was no care in the world for Aleksander’s death threats and attempts.</p><p>“What I want from you right now is for you to be quiet and stop bothering me with this whole murder attempt thing you have going on. After that, I would like you to help me get into the Ravka palace without getting noticed. Later on, I want you to kill my brother.”</p><p>Aleksander started to put the pieces together. “You want to be the heir.”</p><p>“Want is not the word.” Nikolai simply said. “And I will not be the heir. I will be the king.”</p><p>“You’re going to kill the king?”</p><p>“Not me. And it doesn’t matter who. But the king will die.”</p><p>“And I should be helping you because…”</p><p>“Truce, my good friend.” Nikolai announced. “I have nothing against your people. I believe the Lantsovs built myths and legends to grow the fear around you. For power. Or ignorance. None of that matters. You will help me and I will grant you the villages in the north as a reward.”</p><p>Aleksander watched how sure Nikolai was of himself and of his words. A soft voice for telling such big lies,</p><p>“Why should I trust you?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Because you can just have me charged with murdering your brother and father once the did is done. And they would put me to death.”</p><p>“That would be a sneaky way to get away with my crimes. Nonetheless, that would bring a war to my doorstep wouldn’t it? Killing a Morozov is a little bit like killing a Lantsov, in terms of repercussion. If you killed me, you would have to expect a reaction from my family. If I killed you, your family would not take it lightly, now would they?”</p><p>Aleksander took a deep breath. “Probably not.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled. I’ll be king, and you’ll have your safety.”</p><p>“What if I don’t help you?”</p><p>“Well then… I suppose I’ll go home and make myself king. And soon enough, one night in the future, you’ll visit me. The king’s bed chamber stays in the highest tower of the palace so, do bring your climbing shoes.”</p><p>“So, you’ll kill the other Lantsovs for me and all I have to do is lean back and wait?”</p><p>“Aleksander,” He called and looked him in the eye. “how can you just make me do all the work for you? At least help me with this thing.”</p><p>“I don’t trust you.”</p><p>“Nor you shouldn’t. But a deal is a deal. What do you say?”</p><p>Aleksander hit Nikolai’s mouth with his forehead. “How is that for an answer, prince?”</p><p>Nikolai touched his lips and looked at the blood in his fingertips. Aleksander pressed his lips together trying to not do anything rash. This could end very badly. Killing Nikolai in his own ship wouldn’t be easy considering he had a whole crew outside that would kill Aleksander back.</p><p>“What? You want this?” Nikolai asked, his voice smooth for someone who just had been hit.</p><p>“Don’t tease me. I will rip your mouth off.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re just a bad kisser.” Nikolai pushed Aleksander off him and left the bed.</p><p>He cleaned his face with fresh water he had in a bucket and washed it with a towel. “Here’s your problem, Morozov. You can say no. But nothing is stopping me from throwing you into the sea with a bunch of rocks in your pockets. Without blood, I don’t know how you’ll last long in there.”</p><p>“I am not helping you.”</p><p>“Why are you making this complicated? You would win, wouldn’t you? Why do you want to kill me and my family?” Nikolai sat on the bed again.</p><p>Aleksander looked at him, focusing himself on Nikolai’s rough edges. “I want justice for mine. Your family has made our existence a living hell.”</p><p>“Fair enough, my father will die. But I already said, we will have truce. Why are you being difficult?”</p><p>“Because you are clearly lying. Why would you help us?”</p><p>“Because he’s not after power.”</p><p>They looked at the opened door. A red headed girl walked in with a red container in her hand. She gave the object to Nikolai and looked at Aleksander without much attention.</p><p>“Mr. Brekker is asking to talk with you.”</p><p>“He’s asking?” Nikolai looked back.</p><p>“…No, not really. He said to call you.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” Nikolai said looking at the red container. Aleksander knew it was blood. “I think our guest needs some time alone.”</p><p>Nikolai got up and walked towards the door.</p><p>“You’re not feeding him?”</p><p>“Starvation might bring some sense into him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>